


Cleansing the Past

by Dreamwind



Series: Dreamers Series [3]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter to the saga. Silverfox returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing the Past

//Any time I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine//

Silverfox sat on the pillow in the corner of An'desha's tent, he had been here for two days speaking with the young shaman. The subject always rolled back to Fireson, leaving Silverfox feeling a bit upset. He hadn't meant to react so terribly to what Firesong had said, but it had been an unusually stressful day and he just couldn't deal with any more problems. Then to make it worse Firesong had left during the night before Silverfox could apologize.

An'desha had been incredibly helpful by talking with many of Silverfox's clients so that the Kestra'chren could take a break and relax. Sometimes it was nice for people to get a new perspective on their problems and Silverfox was no different. Taking An'desha's advice Silverfox was preparing to journey to Haven and visit Firesong so that he could apologize in person. Perhaps Firesong was in a better frame of mind himself and would be willing to taking advice from his lover. Silverfox could only hope things had gone well with Firesong and Karal.

//Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola  
I don't need to try and explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again,  
I might move so slightly//

Firesong strode out from behind the curtain and twirled in a circle. His scarlet and sapphire robe flowed around him in a graceful circle. "So what do you think of this one?"

Karal gave Firesong a thoughtful look through Altra's eyes, the not-cat circling the older mage. "Very...brilliant. No one will miss you in a crowd."

"Just the way I like it."

The two friends walked out of Firesong's ekele arm and arm, Altra skipping ahead of them through the grass, heading to the royal palace. It was a beautiful day for a stroll, even if one had to be careful to avoid steaming patties hidden in the long grass. The sun was shinning and the wind was out, much to Firesong's dismay. With the wind blowing so strongly Firesong's elaborate hair style didn't last long. Muffling a curse Firesong made his way across Campanion's field and into the city. The sun priest and his firecat, Altra, walking with the elaborately dressed mage drew the eyes of everyone they passed making Firesong glow with pride.

//To the arms and the lips and the face  
of the human cannonball  
That I need to, that I want to//

Firesong smiled to himself. The day was going well. He had gotten many admiring glances from the couturiers during dinner in the great hall, Karal was in a seemingly good mood, and Firesong was willing to bet that Karal would finally agree to sleep with him. Of course he had often thought that particular thought, but it had, so far, not happened.

Sighing, Firesong turned his attention back to the obnoxious lord setting next to him. _'Goddess, does he never shut up!'_ Firesong nodded as the lord continued to talk. _'He doesn't even have anything intelligent or interesting to say!'_

Diner degenerated from there and Firesong was very happy to leave the hall.

"Firesong, wait up," called out Karal, running after the mage, his firecat clinging desperately to his shoulder.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Firesong turned to face the young sun priest. "I'm waiting. Now what?"

"I was hoping that we might talk. I know that we really didn't get to during diner."

"Of course we didn't, I got trapped talking to that imbecilic lord." Firesong looked again at Karal and could have sworn that the younger man seemed a bit anxious. "We can talk at my ekele. It's quieter there." Waving Karal down the hall the two left the Palace and headed for Firesong's miniature vale.

//Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get you//

Karal followed Firesong through the field and into the miniature vale. Looking around he noticed that Darkwind, Elespth and Kerown had beaten them there. Karal turned and looked at Firesong, his blind eyes pleading with the mage to talk in private, though he saw the man through another's eyes. Nodding Firesong began to head to the ekele, passing the hot spring the other lounged in.

Once comfortably seated in Firesong's bedroom the two friends sat quietly together, Firesong watching Karal as he tried to figure out where to turn his empty gaze now that Altra had stopped allowing him the use of his eyes. Karal shifted nervously, his eyes darting to look around the room out of nervous habit even though they did not see anything. 

Karal no longer knew if he truly could do this. Could he truly speak the words hidden in his heart? He longed to ask Altra's advice but the firecat was ignoring him as he strolled about the room looking for a good place to sprawl.

"Karal?" The sunpriest's eyes looked up at Firesong from beneath dark lashes. "I believe that there was something you wished to speak of with me, in private. Well, my dear friend we are in about as private a place as we can get."

"I know. It's just....I don't know what to say now."

Firesong chuckled. If the sunpriest was this nervous about what he needed to say, Firesong knew it couldn't be good. "Do not think about the words, Karal. Simply let them flow out of you on their own."

//Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out//

Karal stood up and moved to the window. Outside was a lush and warm garden, filled with the joyful conversation of long time friends. They talked so easily beyond this window. How he wished he could speak his own words so easily. Karal stopped. He was brooding and that never any any good.

"It is so easy for them, isn't it?"

Firesong walked to Karal's side. "What is so easy?"

"They talk with each other as if there is no consequence for what they say and do with each other."

"What could they speak to each other in the warmth of trust and friendship that would have consequence? What must you say to me that you fear the consequences of?"

Karal turned and faced Firesong. "I don't know how to say it without consequence."

"Then tell me without words."

"What?"

Firesong placed his hand on Karal's shoulder. "You fear the consequences of your words so much. So show me your words with your actions."

Karal stood silent for a long moment, drinking in the words of advice his elder friend had told him. Words had consequences, but so did actions. A tear slid down Karal's face as his forced himself to act, even though the consequences could be harmful. He leaned forward quickly and placed his lips against Firesong's. He kissed as softly as a flower petal but with all the passion that was resting in his heart. Firesong lips tasted of Karal's own salty tears.

Karal stepped away slowly from the soft lips and that had yielded to his own. "I need you, but I don't know if I can be with you." Karal looked down at his hands as he interwove them with Firesong's. "So can we find out?"

//Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out//

Silverfox sat down in the old green chair in the corner, Elespth shutting the door behind her sat down in the chair next to him. Silverfox had arrived early this morning. He had gotten in through the gate easily enough thanks to whatever god had decided to have the guard stationed there recognize him as the Kale'endrel Kestra'caren. From there he had managed to get into the palace where Elespth had met him. Now the two old friends were sitting in Darkwind's and her bedroom.

"It has been a long time, Silverfox."

"Yes, dear friend it has. I'm afraid however that it was not your company which I seek here."

"That I already knew." Elespth leaned forward in her chair. "You have come to see Firesong, am I correct."

"Yes. May I ask how he is faring? He was...not well when he left."

"Firesong seems to be back to his self again."

"Then he has spoken with Karal and they have made peace."

"That seems to be the case. In fact I believe I saw them leave diner together last night."

Silverfox nodded. He was thankful that the young priest had been able to forgive Firesong for the past, and happy that the two had become friends. Now that left only him to ask for forgiveness and hope that everything could be cleansed between them.

//I'm the kind of person who endorses  
a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for//

Firesong stood up slowly and stretched his arms straight over his head. It was going to be a VERY good morning, especially if he had anything to say about it. Aya chirped happily from behind him and Firesong turned to look at where his bondbird was resting by Firesong's bed.

He had to smile as he looked down upon the sleeping occupant. The young priest was so adorable sleeping there amongst all the silken pillows. Karal's hair was messed up, and his lips slightly parted as he breathed rhythmically in his sleep. _'Such a sight I never thought I would see lying in my bed.'_ Firesong smiled and knelt down by the sleeping figure. Slowly he leaned over Karal and leaned down to place a soft kiss upon sleeping lips. Silently he watched Karal for a minute more before getting up and heading out of the room to the hot spring.

As he stepped off the last step into his garden, Firesong stopped dead in his tracks. Only a few feet from the hot springs, standing across from him, was Silverfox. The Kestra'charen had a strange look on his face that Firesong couldn't quite identify. Firesong swallowed the bile that rose up in his mouth and turned away from Silverfox. He just couldn't face Silverfox, his words were still to fresh a wound.

"Firesong, please don't turn away from me." Silverfox moved closer to Firesong and placed his hand upon Firesong's shoulder. "I only came because I wished to apologize for my rash actions."

//But a look, then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for  
Conversation has a time and a place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate, //

"I know that what I did was painful for you. It is something I regret with every fiber of my being." Silverfox could feel Firesong move out from under his touch.

"Do you think that I don't understand what I did back then? That it was all just...just another of my whims?"

"Firesong-"

"No." Firesong turned to face Silverfox, his eyes already wet with tears. "It hurt to hear you say that. I came to you for comfort for healing and you looked at me as if I carried a deadly plague." The tears poured down Firesong's face to land on his bare chest. "I loved you and all I wanted was to be told that everything was going to be okay. That I wasn't some kind of monster."

"I never meant to make you feel that way. I just couldn't handle it."

"You think I could handle it!"

//But the time of talking,  
using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea driver  
Who is swimming in a raincoat//

Karal awoke in Firesong's bed. Sitting up Karal looked around the room, Firesong had already left. Not too long ago though, the spot next to Karal where Firesong had slept was still warm. _'He probably went to take a bath.'_ Surprised by the lust that simple thought brought with it, Karal shook his head. His life had gotten complicated as of late.

Sitting up Karal smiled and rolled over in the bed, pulling the blankets up over his head. He didn't want to crawl out of bed just yet. Even if it meant he could sneak a peak at Firesong naked and wet. He blushed and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. "I sound like an adolescent girl! I can't believe I'm acting like this. Wait. Is that Firesong yelling?" 

Sitting back up Karal quickly crawled out of the bed and rushed to put his cloths on, Altra sitting up at the loud noise, his head turning to look out the window. The yelling outside the ekele was only getting louder.

//Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you//

As Karal rounded the path heading to the hot springs he heard a familiar voice saying, "I never meant to make you feel that way. I just couldn't handle it." 

Through Altra's eyes Karal watched Silverfox standing before a weeping Firesong. 

"You think I could handle it," cried Firesong.

The two men both looked like they were in pain, and Karal could understand why. They still loved each other. If they didn't, Firesong wouldn't be crying like he was.

Seeing that his momentary lover, Firesong, was about to say or do something he was liable to regret latter, Karal stepped out of the shadows and into the path of the two men before him. "Stop this fighting both of you. Firesong, I expect you to stop acting like a child, and think about what is happening. Silverfox obviously came here to apologize for hurting you. The lest you could do is to understand and forgive him."

"It's not that easy."

Karal stepped up to Firesong. "I forgave you," he said in a soft voice, placing his hands over Firesong's. "He loves you, Firesong, and you still love him. That's why it still hurts so much."

//Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, Ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out//

Firesong leaned his forehead down onto Karal's and looked at his rising chest. "When did you become so wise in the matters of the heart?"

Chuckling, Karal kissed Firesongs forehead. "Between Natoli and her new husband Riccan, and the constant grips at court, not to mention, you and your little confessions, I've managed to pick a few things up."

Silverfox was a little startled by the innocent closeness the two men seemed to easily share. He wasn't quite sure when but the two had obviously become closer than even Elespth had noticed. "You could make a good Kestra'charen."

"That's okay, I've got more than enough responsibilities as it is." Turning back towards Firesong, Karal felt a little sad. Was he going to lose his chance to be with Firesong because he had a conscious? "Forgiveness is divine, Firesong."

//Any time I need to see your face,  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine//

Turning to look at Silverfox, Firesong pushed away at his emotions and just looked at the man before him. Without his own bias on their argument Firesong saw what Karal had, Silverfox was truly sorry. Swallowing his pride Firesong walked up to his old lover and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry Silverfox. I was letting my emotions run away with my sanity."

"That's quite all right, _akashe_. I wasn't expecting you to apologize, after all that's what I came here to do."

Coughing into his hand Karal looked at the two men now facing him. "I take this as my cue to leave." With that Karal started down the path that would take him out of the miniature vale. It was best that he left now and let them get back together, even though he badly wanted to be with Firesong. Last night had been incredible. It had been strangely comfortable having Firesong's body pressed up against him, his arms wrapped around Karal's waist. Perhaps this was for the best though, Firesong and Silverfox had a history and he, well he didn't even know if he was sure about his feelings for Firesong.

"Karal, wait."

Turning around Karal faced Firesong. "I'm waiting. Now what?"

"Don't go yet."

"I should, I don't want to be in the way."

//Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola  
I don't need to try and explain;  
I just hold on tight//

Silverfox smiled as Firesong finally convinced Karal to come back in and join them for a soak in the hot springs. It must be pretty hard for Karal to help them, even though it was now obvious to Silverfox that the priest was falling for Firesong. It was something that not even Silverfox could predict happening, yet it had. _'I wonder if perhaps he has always felt strongly towards men. Repression perhaps? I suppose it is likely that he would be a bit uncomfortable about sexual matters. Ulrich never had a lover while Karal was his student, at least as far as I know.'_ Silver fox's train of thought was broken as Firesong and Karal crawled into the hot spring with him.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Karal."

"Uh, thank you, Silverfox. Although I feel like I'm being a bit of a third wheel."

"Nonsense. You are being no such thing, Karal." Silverfox leaned in over Firesong until his face was inches from Karal's. "Firesong and I were thinking about having a threesome at some point."

"A..a three some!?"

Firesong felt a familiar jolt of pleasure coarse through his system at his lover's words. They had talked about it but had never found the person they really wanted to join them. Of course he had grown quiet found of Karal lately and Silverfox had had a soft spot for Karal since the first time he laid eyes on him. Now if Karal was willing this would be perfect. He wouldn't have to give up either of the men he had fallen in love with. "Would you like to be more than our friend, Karal?"

//And if it happens again,  
I might move so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and//

Karal was speechless, what was he to say, to do? Even as his brain went around and around in circles his body followed it's own decision. Karal's lips reached forward and met with Silverfox's. The touch was electric and sent out a pulse of desire and recognition throughout Karal's body. Yes, this was it. This was what had been missing with Natoli, that spark of pure unadulterated completion. He loved her and still did, but even she had known that their love just wasn't the right kind for a lasting relationship. Karal pulled back from Silverfox and blushed as he caught sight of Firesong smiling with pure desire for the scene that had just occurred over his lap.

"Looks like you agree. I can't say as I blame you, Silverfox has a magical mouth." Firesong smiled even broader as he watched Karal blush as the realization he what Firesong had just said sunk in.

"I would enjoy showing you all the talents a Kestra'charen learns over the years."

Firesong wrapped his arms around Karal's waist and pulled the priest onto his lap. Their bodies pressed firmly together sent shivers through Firesong. Karal was beautiful and he was finally Firesong's. He could show Karal that the dreams would be nothing compared to what they would do. He would make Karal scream out his name. 

"We can go slow if you want, but it will be most hard to do. I want you right here, right now. I want to make love to you while Silverfox makes love to me." 

Karal moaned and rubbed his body along Firesong's. The friction produced by the ripples of Firesong's abs against his forming erection was a wonderful promise of what was to come.

//The face of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to  
Ooh, I want you//

Silverfox moved in behind Firesong, the water rippling around the three warm bodies. Placing his hands firmly on Firesong's hips he urged his lover to sit higher so that Silverfox's hands would have better access to his opening. Although they had had sex countless times before it never ceased to amaze Silverfox how tight Firesong always seemed to remain. As Silverfox stretched Firesong, Firesong began to tease Karal's nipples with his tongue. The warm tongue laving his nipples nearly blocked out the strange and painful sensations of Firesong's fingers stretching Karal's hidden entrance.

"It will hurt, but I'll make sure it will be far more pleasurable."

Karal simply nodded his head. Oh, how he wished that he could see what they looked like. Karal desperately wanted to see their faces as they found pleasure with each other and with him. A sudden pleasure beyond anything he had experienced before washed across Karal's sense making him cry out and buck against Firesong's hand. "Again! Please, again."

Firesong chuckled and pressed his fingers against Karal's sweet spot over and over again as Silverfox slowly began to push his heated cock into him. Karal's body was bucking and thrusting against him more with each passing second. Whispering into Karal's ear Firesong let the younger man know that he was going to enter him as slowly as he could. Silverfox grunted as he became buried fully in Firesong's insides, he stilled his body waiting for Firesong to adjust to his presence.

//I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you//

Karal had never felt so full before, it had to be the single most unusual and fulfilling sensation he had ever had. It hurt like Firesong had said it would but it didn't matter. While trying to shift his body on Firesong's erection, Karal found that movement made the pain seem to disappear. Throwing his head back he began to pull himself up and off of Firesong before slowly sliding back down.

Silverfox smiled into Firesong's neck as he began to move in and out of the tight hot tunnel of his lover's body. Silverfox moved his mouth into deep sucking kisses that slowly made their way up Firesong throat, leaving a trail of little red hickies that went from the base of his neck and shoulder to his right earlobe. His eyes opened onto a scene from his deepest fantasies, Karal thrashing up and down on Firesong's cock as Firesong moved at a progressively faster anrderrdere ate atop himself.

Firesong was locked in a world of pure euphoria as his mind became tightly interwoven with the minds of his two lovers. The sight alone was enough to make him climax, but the sensations of taking and being filled while taking and being filled was even better. Without even realizing it they had all began to move faster and faster, until the water from the hot springs sloshed up and over the sides.

Karal was lost to the lust that he had so long repressed. A tight warm heat was pooling in his abdomen warning him that everything was going to end far too soon. He had to fight it, had to make this last for as long as he could. He never wanted this to end, he was finally sure that this is what he wanted. He wanted to stay with Firesong and Silverfox for as long as they wanted him.

//I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
So can we find out? //

Firesong and Silverfox were unprepared for the sudden realization of love Karal suddenly experience, and unsuspectingly projected through their mental link. Silverfox cried out loudly as he arched forward into Firesong's body, his cum jettisoning deep into Firesong's body. Firesong felt the sated euphoria Silverfox experienced as he reached his climax. Goddess, had it ever been this good before? Firesong continued to thrust into Karal as his lover's cries of "harder!", "Faster!" became more and more intense. Gritting his teeth Firesong thrust harder, his fingers gripping Karals thighs hard enough to leave bruises. He spread Karal's legs father apart, making access to Karal's prostate even easier to get too.

"Oh, God! Please Firesong....so close. I can't...hold back" Karal's words were punctuated by load moans and his deep panting breaths. He couldn't last, Firesong was now repeatedly hitting that spot inside of him that made his body sing in pleasure.

Silverfox groans his his penis slowly became harder as the two body atop his continued on towards a hard climax. They were chanting each others names in unison now and Karal had grabbed a hold of his erection with one hand while the other reached out to try and pleasure Firesong's nipples. That was it. Firesong couldn't take anymore and with a quick hard thrust and a sudden tight hand pumping along with Karal's, Firesong brought them both into orgasmic bliss.

Firesong and Karal slumped back against Silverfox as their bodies slowly wound down off the climactic high. Firesong was only dimly aware of the new renewed erection resting inside him. He was loathed to get up but knew that they couldn't stay in the pool if they were going to inueinue this. People were bound to start coming to use the hot springs and he didn't want Karal to flee from embarrassment before Silverfox could show the priest how talented his mouth was when put to it's best use. Brushing a sweaty hand against Karal's cheek Firesong spoke in a voice low and husky, "Let us take this back to the ekele."

Karal looked up at the two other men. "We're not done?"

Slverfox smiled and Firesong placed a passionate kiss against already bruised lips. "We've only just begun."

The End


End file.
